1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a loop antenna apparatus suitable for use as a room antenna, and more particularly to a loop antenna apparatus which has a broad band and whose directivity and directivity characteristic can be easily changed over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there have been proposed various types of loop antenna apparatus as a room antenna, such as a table type structure located on a television cabinet, a wall type structure set on a wall near the television cabinet or the like. However, with the prior art loop antenna apparatus for use in a room, generally it does not have sufficient gain for an input electric wave at the broad frequency band thereof, and also the directivity and directivity characteristic thereof can not be easily changed over. Further, the prior art loop antenna apparatus has a defect in that it is large in size and thus requires a great deal of space.